


I Cannot Be Held Responsible for Anything I Say Tonight

by stepouttathesun



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, actually no, because I am a gay in love, because im like 12, but I can say that, but its vvv brief, i can't write smut, im in love with bram, im so excited for this movie guys, smut mentions but happens after the fact, superbowl, superbowl fic, there is smut, trying to write fluff here, two gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepouttathesun/pseuds/stepouttathesun
Summary: "AW FUCK""Abraham Greenfeld, did you just swear?""...maybe"





	I Cannot Be Held Responsible for Anything I Say Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this last night during the superbowl, and while I never really pictured Bram or Simon as football fans I figured Bram might be kinda into it so here we go. Also they're from Georgia so they're both probably Falcons fans canonically but honestly I feel like Bram just hates the Eagles.

Simon was shaking as he reached to open the doorknob, anxiously waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. He really shouldn't have been shaking, they had been dating for over a year, but whenever Bram walked into his life with his too-big-feet and soft smile, Simon felt his heart race and his body vibrating with excitement. 

He eventually managed to turn the knob, grinning as soon as he saw the big brown eyes with the gold flecks in them glance into his own. He twisted his arms around Bram's neck as he leaned up to place a chaste kiss on soft, pink lips. Simon and Bram had always fit together perfectly, with Simon's small stature a few inches shorter than Bram's 6'2". They pulled apart after a few minutes, Simon still having a ditzy, lovesick smile glued to his face. Kisses were always perfect in Simon's eyes as long as they were with Bram. 

"You ready for this, babe?" Bram held Simon's hands in his own slightly bigger ones, a trance of excitement setting over his face. He was just about vibrating with anxiousness and nerves and excitement and ugh he was so happy to be spending this Super Bowl with his boyfriend.

He was always happy to be spending time with his boyfriend but this was the Super Bowl. Incredibly important for all involved.

"I mean I guess," Simon started. "I never really knew you were that into football though sweetheart." 

Sweetheart. That nickname just about made Bram melt, though he would never admit it to Simon. He moved his head to the side to try to avoid Simon noticing his barely-there blush.

"I'm not really that interested in it, but it is the Super Bowl. You can't not watch it."

"What team are you rooting for anyway?"

They had just sat down in front of the TV in the basement when Simon asked that question, and Bram was so surprised he stood up.

"Simon. Tell me you aren't serious."

"Um."

"Ugh why am I dating you?"

"Because you love me and I'm cute and grammatical."

"...point."

Bram then took five minutes explaining that he was a Falcon's fan but for some reason they weren't in the Super Bowl, he hates the Eagles so he's rooting for the Patriots because he roots for two teams. The Falcons and whoever beats the Eagles.

"Alright babe it's six thirty put on the game!" As Bram was talking he wrapped one arm around Simon's shoulder, with Simon snuggling into his shoulder. "One more thing babe. I am not to be held accountable for anything I say during this game. This is a very stressful time for me."

At that, Simon fell 100000x more in love with his boyfriend. Bram very rarely cusses and when it does it makes Simon fall so deep in love for some strange reason.

When the game started, Bram was on the edge of his seat. Simon was laying back on the couch reading Harry Potter fan fiction. Bram couldn't exactly blame him, but it was the Super Bowl. 

"Simon. Get off your phone! It's such a big game though!"

"I can't stop now, Draco is about to fuck Harry I have to at least finish this."

"Oh my god." 

7 minutes into the game, which was about 30 minutes with commercials and announcements, the Eagles scored the first touchdown. Bram wasn't happy.

"FUCK!"

"My sweet, darling, innocent Abraham Greenfeld, did you just swear?"

"...maybe."

"Wow. This is out of character."

"Babe the Eagles just scored! I only like two teams. The Falcons and-"

"Whoever beats the Eagles," Simon finishes for him. Bram blushes, and calms down when he sees his boyfriend's reassuring smile. "Bram. Babe. It's the Patriots. They always make a comeback in the fourth quarter. Don't worry your cute butt."

"I'm not worried." He was definitely worried. "Also how do you know that? You don't know anything about football."

Simon held up his phone with football stats on it. "I don't know what any of that means, but this is what EDSP said."

A small chuckle fell from the taller. "Do you mean ESPN?"

"Yeah. That."

When the fourth quarter started, the Patriots still hadn't made a comeback. When there was 20 seconds left, Bram was still waiting for that comeback. 

When the game was finally over, Bram had started to realize that there wasn't going to be a comeback. He sunk back into the couch, snuggling the pain away with Simon. 

"Hey sweetheart?"

A soft, sad "yeah?" fell from Bram's lips.

"I know what will make you feel better." With that, Simon fell to his knees in front of Bram, and pulled his black joggers down.

 

***

 

Once both Bram and Simon were spent from really, really good sex (surprisingly, it was better than Reese's), Simon smiled at his adorably sleepy boyfriend. 

"Do you feel better babe?"

"You could say that." Bram said, smiling up into the air, trying to ignore Simon's satisfied smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this is too short I know I'm sorry


End file.
